


Past memories

by missmysterious56



Series: Anastasia/Dmitry [2]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Memories, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: Anastasia learns a little more about Dmitry's past





	Past memories

Dmitry was ripped from his bed, and thrown to the cold hard floor. The boy looked around the room frantically for his father. What he saw would scar him for the rest of his life, a Russian soldier had his foot sitting on his fathers chest with a gun pointed at his fathers head. Dmitry screamed as the gun shot rang through the small room. His father who had been trying to move away fell to the floor with a bullet hole through his head a trail of blood running down his head. Ten year old Dmitry backs up into the wall fear holding onto him like a vice, all he could see were soldiers that had just killed his father in cold blood. 

“Take him to the streets, do not speak of this to anyone ever.” The obvious leader commands not a ounce of pity or sorrow for the boy on his features. Two of the Cossacks grabbed Dmitry and threw him onto the streets.

Anya woke sitting up straight up in her and Dmitrys bed when she heard struggling breathing. Looking beside her the strawberry blonde sees Dmitry struggling to breath and trying to crawl away from something in his sleep. 

“Mitya!” Anya whispers shaking his shoulder. Dmitry’s chocolate brown eyes fly open and he jumps from the bed his breathing erratic. “What is wrong,” 

“Nothing Anya, go to bed,” Dmitry says feeling slightly guilty for waking Anya. It was already taking a toll on the man that he normally didn’t get much sleep because of memories that were more like nightmares, but now he was worried for Anya and her safety after she confessed what happened with gleb at her grandmother's palace. 

“Dmitry please talk to me! You can’t keep everything bottled up,” Anya argues standing and taking his hand in her own. She let’s go in shock when he flinches away from the touch. While Anya looks up at him in shock Dmitry shakes his head and looks down in shame. 

“I am going on a walk,” Dmitry says as he walks out of the small flat they owned courtesy of the dowager empress in Paris. Anya looks at his retreating form through the window wondering what he could possibly be hiding from her. An hour later Dmitry re enters the flat looking more at peace.

“Mitya, what happened why couldn’t you breathe?” Anya asks worriedly when he joins her in bed once again. Dmitry sighs and wraps his arm around her knowing there is no way around this conversation. 

“I was having a panic attack a minor one but a panic attack nonetheless,” the Ex conman explains softly

“What was it about?” Anya asks innocently Dmitry was expecting the question but that did not make it any less difficult to admit to. The man knew he would eventually have to tell her. 

“My father,” Dmitry admits quietly Anya shifts in the bed to face him 

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to push,” 

“It’s okay I should tell you eventually. My father wasn’t taken away to a labor camp, I was told by some Russian soldiers to use that excuse to others when they asked what happened to him. My father was murdered in front of me because of his beliefs.” Dmitry says taking a shuttering breath, Anya gasps and holds him close 

“And my father gave the order… I thought he was a good man”

“He May have been a good man I can not judge on that, but I can tell you he was a poor leader.” Dmitry says the two spend the rest of the night talking about the memories they remember.


End file.
